


Hey Bartender

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Body Shaming, F/M, Fluff, Insecurities, Name Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: Summary: You thought you’d seen it all, heard it all till he walked in one warm summer night and turned your little world on its head.





	Hey Bartender

Another warm stormy night, the bar mostly empty front door opens and the most unexpected person walks through that door which seen more action than most hookers on a good Friday night after paid day. Chestnut brown hair pulled back into a small man bun, black leather jacket covering broad shoulders, fitted jeans, boots and what looks to be a dark blue Henley under the jacket round out his look but it’s his eyes that trap and hold you. Eyes that have seen more than they should have for one who appears to be so young, yet looks can always deceive.

Watching while he took a spot at the bar just looking around like he’s been here before and trying to make sure it hasn’t changed much. Your dad always kept things as they were hollerin’ about changes being for the birds or something like that. You keep wiping down the old dark stained oak bar, eyes taking in everything and nothing all at once. Always keeping watch for any trouble that thankfully rarely broke out, yet one could never be too careful.

Familiar looking stranger flags you down and on approaching him you could tell something’s amiss; the slump in his strong shoulders, scowl on his handsome face. However what caught your attention the most is the sadness in his stormy steal blue eyes that you hadn’t seen in a long time. Not since your brothers return from four tours of duty.

“What can I get ya?” head tipped just a bit to the side studying him carefully. A light bulb going off in your mind that he looks familiar. Not family nor friend familiar but TV perhaps or in passing.

“Vodka,” deep voice answered not bothering to really look up at you.

Reaching back knowing exactly where the best is located without looking, grabbing a rocks glass, “I’m thinking a double?” he nodded and you poured adding a cube or two of ice.

Setting the drink on a napkin in front of him you go to move away catching from your periphery as he downs the drink in one go. Oh, how wrong you were to think it’s just an ordinary crappy day. Stepping back to pour another double and set the bottle on the bar, your elbow beside it with your head resting atop it.

“Wanna talk about it? Or just drown your misery,” noticing a few men have been eyeing your new guest with more intent than is polite. For now, you wouldn’t say anything but Big John under the bar could do all the talkin’ you needed.

Shaking his head; downing the second glass the liquor burning his throat but at that moment he doesn’t care about anything but crunching the ice and staring straight ahead. “Another and hold the water this time,” Bucky states finally looking up at you. 

Taking in your curves, short hair waving when you turn, but what’s struck him the most is the look of concern in your Y/E/C eyes.

Pouring more, sticking the hand you’d been resting on towards him, “You drink this one I’ll be calling ya a cab home sir. Don’t need you to try and drive while drunk.”

“Trust me I’ve had way more than this and still walked and drove.”

Shaking your head, “Don’t know you well enough to trust ya but I do know what three double shots of vodka can do. So no arguments if you don’t mind.”

“Ah stop ragging on the dude, squishy just cause you can’t handle your liquor don’t mean he can’t,” a guy around mid to late twenties out with his bubby’s and now you guess looking for trouble calls out.

Rolling your eyes having heard all those names and worse before, “No one asked you ass clown go back to your own business and stop ear hustlin’ other people’s conversations.”

“Bitch,” he growled flipping you off before turning back to his buddy’s.

“Maturity of a teenager and the IQ of his dick size,” you snark stepping away missing the snort from Bucky; to tend a gentleman at the other end passing him another beer.

Minutes pass, sipping his last glass slowly glancing up at the mirror to see the boys looking at him a few too many times, whispering between them, with slightly narrowed eyes. Then leer at the young woman a few seats down from him like she’s some tasty little treat. He didn’t want to destroy this nice establishment he found away from the main drag and hopefully anyone who might recognize him. However, the way he’s feeling if they as much as putting one foot his or the young woman’s way things would get ugly fast.

In that moment ass clown, one licked his dry lips a smirk on his face, “Hey sweetheart you got a ride home? I’ll be glad to let you ride me home,” drunken chuckle leaving his mouth as he steps up beside the lady.

Turning, fixing to give him what for when “No one in their right mind would ride a small dick like yours ass clown. I suggest you step away from the lady before things get real nasty up in here. You feel me son?” your eyes flitting down to the double barrel shotgun in hand pointed at his Johnson.

“Your one mean bitch you know that lady,” stumbling over his words while backing away slowly. “Cockblocking everyone, can’t help no man wants to touch your fat ass.”

Shaking your head, “Better I please myself than let some fucktard like yourself try and find my clit or God forbid my g-spot. But then you couldn’t find your way out of a wet paper bag so your argument is invalid. Now please take your partners in stupidity and leave.”

Watching them go, putting Big John back in his hiding place and going back to your own business of refilling drinks, bar mix and taking orders.

Bucky finishes off the last of his glass just as you come around, “That was pretty ballsy thing you did.”

“Not really I just never liked men who thought it’s okay to hit on women who weren’t lookin’. Plus his words I’ve heard them and much worse before,” motioning towards her glass. “Another.”

Nodding his head, “Bucky,” by way of introducing himself

“Pleasure meeting ya hun, Y/N,” you nod back. “Now about those keys?”

Chuckling, “Ma’am you don’t have to worry about me being drunk in fact I don’t even feel the effects of the alcoholic anymore.”

Narrowing your eyes at him, “How’s the possible?”  

Taking a deep breath, “Let’s just say I’m not from around here and leave it at that shall we.”

“Lying to the lady Buck?” came another male voice this one tinged with a Brooklyn accent. “Don’t believe him doll he’s from these parts just don’t want anyone recognizing him.”

“Can’t I have one night to myself punk?” Bucky asked his words biting but the tone playful.

Giving both men the once over, “Wait are you to?” studying them you shake your head. “Well fuck me sideways.”

“Language,” Steve barked and Bucky parroted at the same time.

“Man no one cares about that shit these days loosen up from cryin out loud,” shaking his head making sure to pop Steve on the back of his head.

Meanwhile, you hadn’t really heard what either of them said having taken off to pull a photo from the wall off the side of the mirror back bar. Placing it in front of both men, “Grandpa serviced with the two of you, well no just Mr. Barnes here. But he always told stories of meeting the famous World war two hero’s Captain America and Bucky Barnes.”

Both men looked down at the picture in front of them seeing their slightly younger faces stare back along with about fifty other men. Your hand comes down to point out which one is your grandfather who stood just behind Bucky.

“How’d he get this?” Steve questioned while Bucky kept staring at the picture.

Shrugging, “He never told me how handsome just that he had it, served with the 107th one of the few who wasn't captured that day.”

“Night,” Bucky states finally looking up at you seeing how you’re staring at Steve; a foreign feeling chasing around in his body. “We’d been captured at night.”

Glancing over at him, “Grandpa never told us fully what happened, didn’t want to relive those memories is all he would say.”

 “Few would have wanted to. Stuff of nightmares,” catching your eye he looks back down at his glass finding it empty, he goes to pull out his wallet.

Reaching out to place your hand over his left one noticing the leather glove; feeling the coolness of the metal underneath knowing who he is, “On the house sugar.”

“You don’t…”

“Your right I don’t but that’s the perks of being the owner,” you wink pouring him another, motioning to Steve who shook his head. Taking the photo to place it back in its rightful spot of honor then tending to other patrons.

“Coming back to the Compound tonight or staying at the Tower?” Steve asks leaning against the bar staring down at his best friend.

Shrugging, “Having decided yet.”

“When you do let me know,” patting Bucky’s shoulder before taking off sending you a wave on his way out.

Ten minutes pass, Bucky nurses his drink oblivious to everyone and everything around him only feeling a set of eyes on him. Finally looking up to catch you staring his way while wiping down the bar again he then turns a little to scan the now almost empty bar.

“Last call?”

Chuckling that was an hour ago handsome but don’t worry you can stay as long as you want.”

“Why?

“Because something tells me you need a friend, someone to either listen or just be there for ya and well I figured since he booked outta here little over an hour ago Mr. Rogers wasn’t it right now.”

Shaking his head, “It’s not like that Steve… he’s different takes all the stuff we do and compartmentalizes it better than I do.”

Snorting placing the last glass down to step over in front of him, “No he just takes his frustrations out in a different way or keeps them bottled up inside that sexy body of his till he explodes. Tell me Mr. Barnes which are you?”

A brow raised, he stares at you for a moment, “Sam would say I’m more of a brooding bear with a sore head.”

Tossing your head back with a hearty laugh, “Sounds accurate,” tipping your head to the side while looking him over. “Not to be forward and I’m not asking for sex…”

“Because you can find you clit and g-spot better than any man?” Bucky tosses part of your words back to you with a boyish grin.

Smirking, “Exactly stud, but seriously I have an extra bed upstairs I’m quiet, we can talk while I make a little something to eat or you can watch tv, movie till you’re ready to face your pals again. Your choice, think it over while I lock up and put the chairs up.”

Turning away heading to the door to lock up first you hear something behind you and spin around to see Bucky putting chairs on tables and the stools on the bar. “TV, food that would be nice.”

Smiling you nod unsure of how this would all turn out but happy to help him, wanting to chase the demons he’s holding on to away. Not with words that would only pacify but actions to show him there is someone here just for him.  


End file.
